Yami no Ou
by GhostMajor
Summary: The Lord of Darkness: A terror of the night, feeding on the blood of young women. But this vampire wants something more. He wants someone to love. Will he find the girl of his dreams, or will love be his downfall? Based on the song "Yami no Ou" by Kaito.
1. Prologue

Yami no Ou

Prologue

A long, long time ago in a glorious country, there lived a legendary vampire known as the "Lord of Darkness" to the humans throughout the Kingdom of Vocaloidia. But to his Bats, two servants named Rin and Len, he was called Kaito.

Kaito was beautiful, and he knew it. He had stunning blue eyes to match his blue hair and pointed, elfish ears sticking out from the soft locks. His wardrobe gave him an almost regal appearance with his dark cape draped over his shoulders, his movements as graceful as a cat. When women's eyes met his, they were drawn in by his beauty and lost to his spell.

And oh how he loved women. Their blood was so sweet and intoxicating; their flesh so soft as his sharp fangs pierced the tender nape. It was his life, his drug, and he had no desire to give it up. However, he craved for something more; someone to except him for the monster he was. Kaito longed to know love.

"Let's dance in the moonless night. These fangs hunger for blood…who will be their next target?"

**A/N: So this is the beginning of Yami no Ou. The actual chapters will be longer. And yes, this story is based off of Kaito's song of the same title. I watched the video again the other day, and thought it would be a really fun story to make. I'm hoping this will help me break free of my writer's block on my other stories. xP**

**Disclamer: I'm only going to say this one time. I do not own any Vocaloid characters; they belong to Yamaha. The original storyline belongs to…whoever wrote Yami no Ou. This story is merely for the enjoyment of myself and other Vocaloid fans.**

**Reviews are loved! :D**


	2. Dancing

Yami no Ou

Chapter 1

"Dancing"

"Lord Kaito, will you be getting up soon? It's getting dark," a young voice asked, knocking on the outside of the vampire's black coffin.

Kaito heard the thud of hand smacking skull and the following painful yelp and rolled his tired eyes.

"Len, you idiot! Lord Kaito will get up when he wants to get up!"

Sighing, Kaito pushed open his coffin lid with a loud, prolonged creak. Sleep wouldn't be returning this evening. He loved his Bats, he really did, but they could be rather…loud at times. They were siblings, twins in fact, but were as different as night and day. Rin, the oldest, was a bossy fourteen-year-old girl who demanded perfection and respect, mainly from her brother. Len was timid and quiet compared to his sister, but could be just as sadistic as the girl.

Kaito shuddered as he remembered the evil smirks they gave him a few days earlier after they hid all of his precious _Häagen__-__Dazs and watched him frantically search the entire mansion for his beloved ice cream. Shaking himself free of those horrible thoughts, the vampire slowly sat up, stretching the kinks out of his shoulders from the deep sleep of the day._

_ "Good morning, Lord Kaito," the teens greeted in unison, bowing deeply to their master._

_ "Did you sleep well, my lord?" Len asked as he straightened._

_ Kaito ignored the muttered, "he was until you woke him up," coming from Rin's direction, and replied, "Yes, it was very restful, thank you"._

_ Clearing her annoyed glare to her brother from her features, Rin asked, "Will you be going out this evening, my lord? Or shall I prepare some tomato juice?" She smirked as Kaito flinched. _

_As much as the vampire would love to drink blood every night, there simply weren't enough maidens in the city to go out that often. He would run out of blood in a year's time if he continued to drain them all without giving them a chance to regain their precious crimson liquid. Not to mention the hordes of angry villagers who would flock to his home with stakes and garlic seeking vengeance on the blue-haired beast._

_So on nights where he could manage on the iron acquired on his last feeding, the twins would prepare tomato juice for Kaito to drink. It was terribly bitter compared to the sweetness of his preferred beverage and hardly sufficed as a decent substitute, but it was better than the alternative._

_Kaito lifted his gaze up to the ceiling. "Ah, I want blood…"_

_"__Very well, my lord."_

_**LORD OF DARKNESS**_

_As he ghosted through the shadows of the city, Kaito could feel how low his iron really was. It had been a few days since his last feeding and his body felt weak, his movements a bit sluggish._

_That's when he saw her. She had a cloak draped around her shoulders, the hood pulled up to hide luscious brown hair as her slender frame weaved in and out of buildings and the occasional late night passers-by._

_She was absolutely perfect._

_Not wanting to frighten her, Kaito stayed hidden several paces behind as he followed her through the streets. He was a bit surprised when she led him to a seedy-looking bar, but the allure of the sweet scent of her blood pushed aside any doubts of whether or not he should find another woman for tonight's meal. Besides, his spell was much easier to cast if his target was a bit drunk. He just had to be careful himself. There had been more nights than Kaito would have liked to admit where he'd stumbled home after getting carried away on the blood of an intoxicated girl, only to get drunk himself. His Bats never let him live it down whenever they had to drag him to his coffin to let him sleep it off._

_Never making a sound, Kaito perched himself on the roof of a nearby building, ready to wait out the few hours until the woman ventured out of the tavern._

_He was in no way prepared to wait as long as he did. By the time she finally shuffled out of the front door, the first rays of sunlight were tempting the horizon with their presence and Kaito's iron was nearing Empty. Taking a quick glance at the brightening sky, the vampire leapt from his spot on the roof and slowly made his way to the brunette. It was unfortunate, but he would have to eat quickly if he was to make it back to the mansion before the dreaded sun made its accursed appearance. _

_"__Pardon me, madam," he started, giving the woman a deep bow. "I couldn't help but notice you appear to be a bit unsteady on your feet." Holding a hand out to her, he offered, "Please allow me to escort you back to your ho-"_

_Before he could finish, something hard connected with his face, sending him flying backwards a good ten feet. It wasn't until the woman was standing over him, fist still clenched, that he realized with a grimace what had sent him sprawling. But what he felt next made him want to curl in a ball and cry. Floating in a pool of his own blood on his tongue was his left fang. This beast of a woman had just knocked out one of his most important teeth! He felt the tears prickling his eyes as dangerous, glassy brown ones glared down at him._

_"__Look you," she seethed. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. I know your kind."_

_"__M-my kind?" Kaito muttered, desperately trying to avoid giving her the satisfaction of seeing a tooth fall out of his mouth._

_"__That's right. Guys like you wait outside of bars for girls like me to come stumbling out. Then you pretend to be a gentleman by offering kind words and assistance before you take them somewhere to have your way with them!"_

_'__She's smart__,__' __Kaito thought. He nearly yelped as she leaned down so close, he could smell the alcohol on her breath._

_"__Don't think I'll go as easy on you as I did today if I see your face again."_

_Kaito gulped, only to feel something incredibly sharp cut its way down the length of his esophagus. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just done. __'Oh no, no, no, __**no**__!'__ Swallowing a fang was something fledglings did when they lost their baby teeth. He'd had his permanent teeth for centuries now! He was too old to make such a stupid mistake! His mind was starting to get as sluggish as is body. He needed iron, and fast…but definitely from a different source._

_Pleased she had apparently gotten her point across, the she-devil made a "humph" noise in her throat before turning and leaving the wide-eyed man sitting on the ground, blood still trickling from his busted mouth._

_**LORD OF DARKNESS**_

_The twins had been getting worried by the time Kaito made it to the mansion. Despite his hooded cloak hiding him from the burning rays of sun, they could tell he looked terrible. However, they weren't prepared for the sight that met them when he finally looked up after Len closed the door._

_He looked tired, incredibly so, and the left side of his face was bruised and swollen. Their master's tears didn't go unnoticed as Rin yelled, "My lord, what happened?"_

_"__She's the devil," Kaito mumbled, more salty liquid leaking from his eyes. "That's the only possible explanation. That woman is the devil…"_

_Rin and Len glanced at each other, making sure they both heard right. A girl had beaten up Lord Kaito? That was…absolutely hilarious._

_Kaito continued his muttering as he made his way to his room, the Bats following close behind. He never made it to his coffin, instead choosing to sit on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Kaito's voice was muffled as he rested his head on them._

_"__My lord," Len managed to say. "What happened? Who-who is the devil?"_

_"__That woman!" He screeched. Kaito kept his head buried as he recalled the night's events to the twins. "By then, the sun was already up and I had to find some middle-aged thing to eat. It was horrible! Tomato juice tastes better than she did!"_

_At some point, the teens had placed their hands on his shoulders, where he could now feel them patting and rubbing gentle circles along tense muscles. It was comforting to know his little Bats were there to help hi-_

_Looking up, Kaito saw the wicked smirks on their faces and could hear the barely suppressed laughter trying to escape their lips._

_Ah, they're not helping._


	3. Dreaming

Yami no Ou

Chapter 2

"Dreaming"

"This is getting ridiculous," Rin told her brother as they headed home from the store, arms loaded with bags of ice cream for the sulking Kaito. "It's been a week. He needs to get over it, before we _make_ him get over it!"

"But how would we do that?" Len asked. "We have strict orders to let him be."

"So?"

"We owe Lord Kaito our lives, we have to do what he says. It's the least we can do after everything he's done for us."

Rin sighed. Her brother was right, and oh how she hated when that happened. What he said was completely true, of course, but it still got on her nerves when Len threw that little thing he liked to call "reality" in her face like he so loved to do. It really put a damper on her mood. "Well, debts or not," she started, "Lord Kaito is being a pain in the neck, no pun intended. He promised our parents he would protect us, and he's kept his word, but the dark atmosphere around the mansion isn't good on a beautiful young maiden such as myself".

Len snorted, only to be silenced by an annoyed glare coming from the elder sibling. "He really is a good person, isn't he?" He asked, attempting to distract Rin from deciding to smack him once her hands were free.

"Mm," Rin hummed in agreement, "he is. He's spoiled, self-centered, and as dumb as a box of rocks, but he's definitely not a bad guy" A sad smile played on her lips as she remembered the first time she and her brother had laid eyes on the blue-haired vampire.

_They had been walking back to the circus they worked for with their parents after sightseeing in the incredible city that was the kingdom of Vocaloidia. From seemingly out of nowhere, they were surrounded by a group of thugs, all wielding a weapon of some sort. Before either of the twins knew what was happening, their mother had pushed them behind a nearby dumpster while their father tried to fight the men off. It was a futile effort, however; there were simply too many of them for one magician to stand a chance._

_ There was a spine-chilling crack as one man's lead pipe made contact with the back of their father's head. All the while, Rin and Len sat huddled on the ground, clutching each other tightly. They desperately wanted to squeeze their eyes shut and cover their ears with their hands to block out the sight of their father lying on the ground, barely hanging onto consciousness as he was mercilessly beaten, and the screams of their mother as she struggled to free herself from two of the thug's grasp. Their eyes seemed to be incapable of even blinking at that point, let alone fully closing and they didn't dare let go of their twin for fear of losing the other._

_ Rin could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, flushed from an evening out in the cold air. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her little brother, sobs racking his small frame as he fought to remain silent. She tightened her grip on his shoulders in an attempt to still his violent shaking and keep herself from doing the same. She had to stay strong, for Len's sake. Their parents were always saying how, as a boy, it was his job to protect her, but they were wrong. Rin was the oldest; she was the one who had to dry her tears and do everything in her power to keep him safe. And she would. No matter what…_

_ And just like that, her train of thought came to a screeching halt._

_ The pair watched in horrified silence as a man broke free from the sidelines, knife in hand, and plunged the weapon deep into their father's chest, then ripped it out, none too gently, only to jam the same knife into the abdomen of the struggling woman. The ground rose up to meet her as she was released, her strength draining from her just as the precious life-sustaining fluid formed a puddle around her._

_ Rin heard screaming; was that her or Len? Were they both yelling? She couldn't tell, but suddenly they were moving. Hands grabbed them roughly just as they reached their fallen parents. From this distance, they could see the rise and fall of each pained, ragged breath taken by their mother, and their father…he wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing? Her mind screamed._

_ A pained yell sounded from behind them and the hands holding them back disappeared. The man who had been holding them was clutching his bleeding hand, where the twins could just see four long gashes in the pale skin._

_ "My, my, what have we here?" Came a voice from the shadows of a nearby building._

_ The thug with the knife snarled, "Who're you?"_

_ "Here I was just going out to get some dinner, and what do I find?" The person stepped closer to reveal a tall, slender man with short blue hair and matching eyes. Both of which seemed to shine in the moonlight. "A bunch of ruffians wasting such sweet smelling blood," he finished, completely ignoring the fact someone else had spoken._

_ "Didn't you hear me, Pretty Boy? I said, 'who are you?"_

_ "You better answer if ya don't wanna die," another thug spoke up. _

_ The man actually laughed. "Oh? 'Die' you say? Well, I better do as you say then, shouldn't I?" He smirked at them, revealing two large, very sharp fangs, the tips coated with the remains of what appeared to be fresh blood. "Although, I'm afraid it won't be I who will be doing the 'dying' tonight."_

_ "W-what are you?" A thug stuttered, voice barely above a whisper._

_ The blue-haired man bow overdramatically as he answered, "I am known as the Lord of Darkness. I am a noble among the Vampire community that reigns over Vocaloidia. Or as you humans refer to us as," he stood back up, the smirk never leaving his face, "a Blood-Sucker"._

_ Faster than anyone could see, he had launched forward, long, blue-painted claws poised to strike. And strike they did. Within seconds, every thug was lying on the ground, throats or chest torn open. Not a one of their souls were spared._

_ Seemingly coming back to himself after the ruthless slaughter, the Lord of Darkness flung his hand to the side, the blood splattering on stone with practiced ease. He turned to the two wide-eyed children, who flinched when he knelt in front of them. They were clenching each other's hand so tightly, their knuckles were white. Though neither could feel the pain. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing but the ache of disbelief and utter agony in their tiny chests._

_ The man's touch was gentle, despite the deed those hands had just committed, as he placed them on their shoulders. "Are you two all right?" He asked softly. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"_

_ Surprisingly, it was Len who built up the courage to reply. "M-mom and dad…"_

_ Though the child's voice was quivering uncontrollably, much like the rest of him, the vampire apparently understood as he turned to the two adults lying motionless on the ground. Taking a quick glance back at the young blonds, he knelt down, feeling first for a pulse in the man. Finding none, he moved on to the woman. It was faint, but her heart was still fluttering softly, trying its hardest to keep her alive._

_ She stirred as he brushed sweat covered bangs from her face. "R-Rin…Len…where…where are my children?"_

_ "Your children are safe," he assured._

_ "Wh-who are you?"_

_ He seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, "My name is Kaito"._

_ "Kai…to," the woman wheezed. "Please…take care…of them…"_

_ Kaito glanced over at the two young kids standing a few feet from their fallen mother. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said quietly. "I'm not someone you would want them to be around."_

_ Her eyes seemed to harden as she weakly grabbed his wrist. "Please…Mr. Kaito. Promise me…you will protect…them…"_

_ "I…" the vampire sighed. "All right. I'll take them to my mansion, but they'll have to be my servants. There will be trouble if they are anything other than that."_

_ "Servants…?"_

_ "Don't worry. I'll treat them well. Nothing will harm them there either."_

_ "Thank…you…" Her grip slowly went slack, the life in her eyes dimming into dark empty pools._

_ He allowed the children time to greave, but eventually had to usher them away as the sun would be coming up in a few hours. Once they were safely in his home, Kaito returned to the eerily quiet street and gently lifted two of the many lifeless bodies into his arms. Within an hour, he had dug two deep holes in his backyard and, after placing them in two of his spare coffins, lowered the couple into their respective holes. It wasn't until he was covering them back up with dirt that he noticed he wasn't alone._

_ "You brought them back here?" _

_ Kaito turned to see the two blonds staring at him with dull eyes. They still refused to let go of their grip on the other. He gave them a small smile. "It just didn't seem right leaving them there, surrounded by those bandits. I figured they would want to be close to their children, so they can watch you grow up."_

_ There was a long pause before Len whispered, "Thank you"._

_ The vampire felt a pang in his chest, almost as if his heart was actually beating. He made his way over to the pair and rested a hand on each of their heads. "You're welcome. Now, why don't we all get some rest? It's been a long night, and the sun is about to come up." As he ushered them inside, his smile, sad though it was, refused to leave his face. "Welcome home, my little Bats."_

That had been seven years ago. It was hard to believe it had been that long since their parents were murdered, but Lord Kaito had kept his word. Though he could literally tear them apart, he never got angry when they pulled pranks on him, and if either of them ever got in trouble, he was the first one there to bail them out. They never would have thought it possible, but over time, they had both grown to love a vampire like their own family.

"Rin?" She was shaken out of her reverie by the sound of her brother's worried voice. "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about that night."

"Oh." He didn't need her to specify. Len knew exactly what she was talking about. "He really does deserve someone special, doesn't he?"

Rin smiled, a true one this time. "He does."

As they walked by a market in the richer part of town, they heard a voice yell out, "Hear ye, hear ye! Make way for Princess Meiko!"

The twins looked at each other, identical smirks on their faces. That was it!

**LORD OF DARKNESS**

"Lord Kaito! Where are you?" Len hollered as they entered the mansion.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Rin asked as she sat the ice cream on the counter in the large kitchen. "Put these in the fridge, I'll go get him."

As she exited to go snap her master out of his depression, she heard her brother squeak, "Wait, Rin! I wanna be there when you tell him!"

"You better hurry, then!" The girl yelled, back. She heard the shuffling quicken in the kitchen, followed by a loud crash and a quiet curse before she headed up the stairs to Kaito's room, chuckling to herself. Len could be such a klutz.

As Rin entered the vampire's room, she wasn't at all surprised by what she saw, though she could feel a vein on her forehead protrude from annoyance. Sitting on the stone windowsill, surrounded by empty _Häagen__-__Dazs containers, was Kaito. He was staring up at the bright stars in the night sky as he stuffed his face with the cold, creamy dessert. This was a bad habit of his. Whenever something bothered him, the vampire would gorge himself with ice cream in an attempt to make himself feel better. He was much like a depressed girl in this manner, Rin laughed inwardly._

_ Still, seeing her master in this state drove her crazy. He was the Lord of Darkness! He shouldn't be this pathetic!_

_ Stomping her way over to him to make her presence known, Rin bowed slightly. _

_ "Ah, Rin," Kaito said, not looking at the girl. "Were you able to purchase more ice cream?"_

_ Said girl sighed. "Yes, my lord…but, if I may, haven't you had enough?"_

_ He looked at her through the corner of his cat-like eyes. "No," he stated simply, taking another bite with his wooden spoon._

_ There was an almost audible snap as Rin leaped forward and snatched the frozen treat from his clawed hands. "Quit your sulking already! It's getting on my nerves!"_

_ "…Rin," Kaito said in a low, dangerous tone, holding out his hand. "I wasn't finished with that."_

_ "Yes you are! If you keep eating like this, you're gonna get fat, then the girl we found for you today won't even think twice about you!" She yelled as she threw the plastic box to the floor, the contents spilling onto stone._

_ Kaito, however, didn't seem to even notice. "…Girl?"_

_ "Wait!" Len called breathlessly from down the hall. "Wait for me!" He burst into the room seconds later, panting heavily. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"_

_ "What girl?" the vampire asked, sounding a bit dazed._

_ Len let out a relieved breath, before both twins smiled and said, "Princess Meiko!"_

_ "The princess?"_

_ "That's right!" the boy confirmed. "The one best suited for the Lord of Darkness-"_

_ "Is the Princess of Daylight!" Rin finished._

_ Kaito seemed to ponder this for a moment, before asking, "Is she pretty?"_

_ "She's gorgeous!"_

_ "Y-yeah. She has a really pretty smile," Len answered, blushing slightly as his sister nudged him with her elbow._

_ The vampire's face brightened. He trusted his Bats judgment. Even if they did like playing pranks on him, he could tell they were telling the truth about this mysterious princess._

_ "Very well," he agreed. Gazing back out the window, Kaito said quietly, "Well, my princess, let's meet tonight, shall we?"_

**LORD OF DARKNESS**

Sneaking onto the castle grounds was an easy feat for the vampire. It only took him a few moments of searching before he found a slender figure standing upon a balcony. She was staring up at the bright moon, and even from his position hidden behind a tree down below, Kaito could see lament written on her features.

Despite her obvious sadness, she looked like a saint to the blue-haired man. _'She must be grieving our forbidden love_,' he thought.

From his distance, he could see soft brown hair flowing about her shoulders in the slight breeze, the moon seeming to make her face glow in the soft light. He wished he could move closer so he could get a better look at her, but alas, there were guards everywhere around her.

He stood there gazing her, hoping to find an opening to rush in and sweep the lovely maiden off her feet.

It was only a few moments later when Kaito spotted a lapse in security. Intending to make use of this chance, he took a step forward, but was forced to stop as he was overcome by an incredible case of vertigo. His hand shot out, grasping for the tree behind him to steady his wobbling legs. He stood there panting for what seemed like hours until his head finally cleared enough for him to think straight again.

When he looked up at the balcony once more, Princess Meiko was gone.

Sighing, Kaito quickly, but quietly made his way away from the castle, headed for home. He was about halfway there when another dizzy spell hit him full force, causing him to lean heavily on the wall of the dark alley he was walking in. The vampire hadn't fed on any blood lately; the anemia was finally getting the better of him.

After a few tired breaths, he pushed himself off the walls. As he stumbled over the uneven cobblestone, something caught his eye.

There on the wall was a poster. Taking a closer look, Kaito spotted a painting of a man with blue hair, wealthy clothes, and an idiotic look on his face. Written on it were the words: "Beware of Psycho. He is to be considered very dangerous. If spotted, please contact local authorities immediately". Stepping back after squinting to get a better look at the picture, the vampire laughed.

"Haha, what a funny face. That poor man looks so stupid."

**A/N: So I added a bit of a background story as to why two mortal children were staying with a vampire. I like how it turned out. :3**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are loved! :D**


End file.
